


Хороший вечер

by LubitelnitsaHE



Series: #hankgav800_2020 [7]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Misgendering, No Beta, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:08:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25431376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LubitelnitsaHE/pseuds/LubitelnitsaHE
Summary: Один вечер в компании друзей Хэнка.
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Gavin Reed
Series: #hankgav800_2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1814563
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Хороший вечер

**Author's Note:**

> Работа написана в рамках ивента #hankgav800_2020.  
> Тема: Мафия
> 
> В работе присутствуют оригинальные персонажи. О них коротко в этом треде твитов:  
> https://twitter.com/LubitelnitsaHE/status/1107411233945407489
> 
> АХТУНГ! ТЕКСТ НЕ ВЫЧИТАН!

Час расплаты близок. Хэнк выдохнул, готовясь.

— Мафия победила, — ровным тоном объявила Каталина, хотя и так было понятно: только что с руганью перевернул карту тот участник, который оказался мирным жителем.

Джилл, сидящая напротив, неверяще и восхищённо посмотрела на Хэнка. Коннор улыбнулся и продемонстрировал карту мафии. Эн пробежался быстрым взглядом по лицам оставшихся и начал тихо ржать — догадался, кто мафия и что скоро будет. Гэвин, которого убила мафия в самом начале этот кона, фыркнул:

— Я так и знал. Вторым мафией была ты, Джей-Би?

Джилл покачала головой, показала свою карту — мирный житель — и отдала её Каталине, которая перемешивала карты. Хэнк видел, как до Гэвина добирается осознание, и тот повернулся к нему.

Тянуть дальше было бы неприличным. Не меняя выражения лица, Хэнк перевернул свою карту и бросил в центр кофейного столика. Три, два…

— Ты меня убил?! — возмущению Гэвина не было предела. Он вскочил и обвиняюще навис над Хэнком. Эн заржал громче, прикрывая лицо. Другие участники игры равнодушными не остались: кто-то перешепнулся, кто-то начал вспоминать детали этого кона.

— Ты не понимаешь, это был гениальнейший ход! — Эн взмахнул руками и хитро уставился на Гэвина. — Тут все решили, что Хэнк тебя не убьёт, иначе ты ему месяц будешь, — у Эн вырвался глупый смешок, — припоминать.

Теперь Гэвин яростно смотрел прямо в глаза веселящегося Эн. Не отрывая взгляда, он проговорил:

— Коннор, добавь ещё одну причину, почему ты меня бесишь: такие же бесящие карие глаза, как у тётушки Энни.

Хэнк немного напрягся, но Эн и бровью не повёл — обращение в неправильном роде именно Гэвину прощал. Ребёнок подруги детства, как никак. Но Хэнк всё равно тревожился, что запас терпения, выданный на долю Гэвина, иссякнет. Напряжённость в пух и прах разнёс Эн, с хитрым подмигиванием сказавший:

— Ой, да ладно, Гэвин, ты меня любишь.

Гэвин тяжело задышал, но сдержался: понял, что Эн его просто дразнит.

— Хэнк, ты настолько хотел победить, что пошёл на такую уловку?

— Да... — Хэнк хотел ругнуться, но под деланно нежным взглядом Джилл удержался — где-то по дому гуляют её маленькие дети. — Мне, между прочим, тоже захотелось нормально поиграть. А то меня либо мафия, либо голосование в первые же ходы выводят из игры.

— Да всё потому, что ты и Коннор слишком умные, — проворчал Фред, — вы в два-три шага распознаёте, кто есть кто, так не интересно!

— Ой, да тут у нас все очень умные, — Эн встал и потянулся, разминая спину, — либо полицейские, либо психологи, постоянно напряжение, как бы себя не выдать.

— По мне, сейчас интересный был кон, — сказал Коннор, широко улыбаясь. — Особенно, если вспомнить, что Хэнк голосовал против меня поначалу.

— Чем однозначно сбил с толку многих, — с улыбкой сказала Каталина, перемешивая карты. — Даже я не ожидала, хотя мне казалось, что все возможные тактики знаю.

Хэнк усмехнулся — ага, не ожидала, но ни единым жестом не выдала своего удивления, которое тут же бы их обоих спалило. Верно говорит Эн, компания подобралась отменная. Хэнк посмотрел на лицо Каталины и приподнял брови. Безмолвное послание: «А ты не хочешь поиграть?». Та в ответ покачала головой.

Игру выбрали спонтанно: у них был выбор, но отчего-то полупьяной компании — кто от алкоголя, кто от атмосферы (Хэнк, к сожалению, от второго) — показалось интригующем поиграть в игру, где надо очень хорошо врать и вычислять врунов. Притом на какие только хитрости не шли игроки...

Трудно было вспомнить без улыбки, как в прошлом коне Гэвин чуть ли не психологическим шантажом пытался добиться, чтобы Коннор проголосовал против Фреда. «Мы же коллеги, ты должен мне верить. Ты и сам видишь, что он мафия, чего я тут доказываю!».

Мафией тогда оказался именно Гэвин. Зато как распинался! Какая актёрская игра!

В груди словно котёнок свернулся клубочком и замурчал, Хэнк улыбнулся, откинулся на диване и приглашающе похлопал у себя. Гэвин сначала злобно зыркнул, но его губы скоро растянулись в улыбке, и он рухнул рядом, прижимаясь боком. Наклонившись, Хэнк прошептал:

— Ты же не будешь целый месяц?

— Нет, конечно, ты как мог такое подумать! — ответил беспечно Гэвин, посмотрев Хэнку в лицо. Затем взял его руку и опустил на своё плечо, тем самым оказываясь в подобии объятий.

Однако по его глазам Хэнк прочитал: «Два месяца». Попал.

«За всё хорошее надо платить», — и притянул Гэвина поближе, чтобы чмокнуть в голову.

На втором этаже что-то рухнуло, раздался топот ног. Хэнк чуть вздрогнул, а Джилл приподняла ладонь:

— Спокойно, это явно мои разбойники разбушевались. Пойду, посмотрю на «место преступление» и поймаю всех «подозреваемых», — последнее сказала достаточно громко, чтобы её было хорошо слышно. — Можете продолжать без меня.

— Не, лучше сделаем перерыв, — вставил Фред, вставая со стула. — Пойду на улицу, прогуляюсь.

— Хорошая идея! К слову, я привёз с собою боксёрские перчатки, — Эн обвёл взглядом всех присутствующих. — Кто хочет со мной размяться? Гэвин? Хэнк?

«Ну уж нет, лучше без синяков», — решил Хэнк и настойчивее притянул к себе Гэвина, который, поддавшись, чуть ли ему на колени не залез.

— Я могу составить вам компанию, — Коннор встал и как-то коварно улыбнулся. — Это будет интересным.

— О, андроиды меня ещё не валяли, — Эн ответил в том же тоне, и Хэнк подумал, что в чём-то Гэвин прав. — Пойдём.

Захотелось подышать свежим воздухом. Хэнк шепнул Гэвину: «Я на балкон» — и выпустил того из объятий.

Было свежо. Хэнк облокотился о перила и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь. Хорошо. Обратился вслух. Звуки компании, звуки ветра. В голове сумбурно суетились мысли, но постепенно словно замедлялись. Хэнк помял в руках пачку сигарет, которую взял у Эн, решаясь — вспомнить старую привычку или всё же удержаться?

В какой-то момент он услышал шаги за спиной — к нему кто-то подкрадывался. И явно не ребёнок. Хэнк не стал оборачиваться.

— Я к тебе, — раздался голос Гэвина, а затем — звук открывающейся банки.

Хэнк открыл глаза и тоскливо посмотрел на банку.

— Не поделишься?

— Что, при Конноре страшно пить? — ехидно заметил Гэвин и отхлебнул. — Нотациями замучает?

— Не то слово. С ним легче согласиться, — хотя до этой истины Хэнк дошёл не сразу.

Гэвин фыркнул и посмотрел вдаль.

— Я думаю… Коннор убедительно попросил меня не потакать твоей алкогольной зависимости. Небольшое соглашение.

«Даже так», — удивился Хэнк, хотя по большей части рад: значит, на той рыбалке Коннор и Гэвин, когда он вынужденно отлучился, не только выкатали друг другу списки претензий, но и пришли к какому-то компромиссу.

— С другой стороны, тебя я знаю дольше, — с этими словами Гэвин протянул банку, повернувшись к Хэнку. Обе брови приподняты — однозначно проверка.

Пить хотелось. Однако… Во-первых, становиться причиной развала хлипкого, но всё-таки мира между Коннором и Гэвином не хотелось. Тем более именно из-за Хэнка они решили спокойнее друг к другу относиться. Во-вторых, с грустью и раздражением Хэнк понимал, что Коннор прав.

Собрав волю в кулак, Хэнк отвернулся.

— Не надо.

Гэвин пожал плечами.

— Как знаешь, — и ещё раз отхлебнул.

Гэвин поднырнул под руку Хэнка и приобнял его, тесно прижимаясь. Его сердце билось очень быстро, выдавая его беспокойство. Хэнк чуть нахмурился. Бросил пробный камень:

— Если что, я готов заглаживать свою вину хоть сейчас.

— Это само собой разумеющееся, — протянул Гэвин, всё ещё смотря вдаль. — Мне надо с тобой кое-что обсудить, но это потом, сейчас совсем не то настроение.

«Мне уже бояться?» — хотел было спросить Хэнк, но Гэвин обернулся и притянул для поцелуя. На редкость нежного — тот предпочитал страстные и грубоватые. Хэнк ответил в тон, поглаживая Гэвина по спине и не желая думать о чём-то плохом. Напоследок слегка цапнув за губу, Гэвин с проказливой улыбкой сказал.

— Пошли, посмотрим, может, ещё в партию сыграем?

Хэнк кивнул и вместе с ним пошёл в дом. Серьёзный разговор, но потом? Он не против, если Гэвин того хочет.

А пока у них есть этот вечер.


End file.
